


A Dangerously Odd Pack

by hellbells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinksi, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Human Alpha - Chris, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Slow Build, Threesome, Torture, UST, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way that Peter would let Chris be taken or vice-versa without putting up a hell of a fight. Stiles was definitely going to kill someone. No, that wasn’t right; He would make them suffer first.  He was the defacto Emissary and someone had taken his Alphas - there was no way he wouldn’t encourage lethal force in trying to get them back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never upset the Second!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> Standard Disclaimer: Do not own all rights belong to the owner of Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Based on the prompt given to me by Casey_Wolfe on her LJ page http://wolfspirit07.livejournal.com/18654.html

Stiles had put up with a lot in the last year. He had been dragged into a pack of Supernatural creatures and had to fight all and sundry to make sure that they all stayed safe. Okay so strictly that wasn’t wholly true - Scott was bitten when they went traipsing in the woods after a dead body, and Stiles would never let Scott face Lycanthropy alone.  A lot had happened since then and the pack was acclimatising to being whole and functioning under the leadership of Peter Hale. It had been crazy time making him whole, dealing with the splintering of the Argent family which saw Kate and Victoria Argent dead

 

What had been a surprise to the pack was the way that not only Allison joined the pack but so did her father Chris. No one was sure what the tangled history was between their Alpha and Chris but it was there and there was a bucket load of issues and sexual tension as a result. In the end though all members of the pack be they werewolves, banshees, sparks or humans all saw Chris Argent as the secondary Alpha even if he was only human, all could agree that he was BAMF. Plus Peter’s actions meant that even if Chris might not smell like the Alpha’s mate; he considered Chris to be his mate.

 

Right now though, as Stiles walked carefully through the rebuilt Hale mansion - he was furious. He was all kinds of mad and that was become someone was stupid enough to attack his pack. What can he say? He was as territorial as any of the wolves, and with his brain he had the potential to be twice as deadly - he was stepping carefully through the debris and called out. “Peter ... Chris?”  
  
Whether they would admit it or not - they were the Alpha pair of the pack and Stiles wanted to know they were okay. He doubted it given the chaos in the hall and when he reached the living room - He stopped. He could see blood and smell the bitter copper scent that always accompanied it. He didn’t need to have a supernatural snout to know whose blood it was because Stiles knew that there was no way that Peter would let Chris be taken or vice-versa without putting up a hell of a fight.

 

Stiles was **definitely** going to kill someone. No, that wasn’t right; He would make them suffer first and he had a creative mind that Peter encouraged. He would not tolerate the disrespect currently being shown to the pack. He was eighteen goddamn it but he wasn’t throwing a melodramatic temper tantrum for the hell of it. Oh no, no, he was surveying the Hale manor and all he could see was carnage. He hoped that Peter was up to date with his home insurance because whoever had snatched them - had not been careful.

 

They, whoever they were had attacked their den - so Stiles and the Pack would make them pay. He may not have been a wolf but he felt just as much anger at having their home invaded.  He sent out a full pack call using his cell-phone. He may not have the ability to gather the pack through a howl but he was a whizz at technology and used that instead.   He was carefully and methodically cleaning up the living area - they needed the room to think and he didn’t want to freak some of the younger members out, and it wasn’t a moment too soon.  Just as he’d managed to get the room into an approximation of normal - Derek walked through the door with his mate Isaac.

 

The pup whimpered and Derek’s eyes flashed Beta blue as he pulled Isaac close. “What happened?”  


Stiles sighed as he didn’t know right now which was aggravating. He had been with the more human members of the pack helping them bond as Peter requested. Stiles knew why - strong packs had humans and they helped stabilise the wolves - but there were advantages for the humans too.  In theory the humans who accept and take on a true bond with a pack can access some of the lupine traits without ever having to be turned. Chris and Peter were not there and all I could see was blood. “I have picked stuff up but not cleaned yet in the vain hope that there is a scent trail to follow.”  
  
Derek approved and he knew it was wrong. In an ideal world he should be his Uncle’s Beta but he didn’t want it. He was never supposed to be a leader, he was a supporter and all could see that Stiles was by far a better second even without being a wolf. His Uncle had once called Stiles a wolf in a human skin and he was right.  He didn’t need words right now to let Derek now what he was feeling and what he was already planning.  “Plan?”  
  
Stiles looked calm and dangerous - which would never end well for whoever had caused this state, “We wait for the pack to gather and then we hunt.”  
  
The answering flash of amber and blue eyes told Stiles that they were more than on board with the plan.  He still had much to do.

 

The next couple to walk through the door were Scott and Allison. Stiles perked up seeing the huntress and asked a question that he was already sure that he knew the answer too. “Hey Ally ... have you seen Chris?”

 

Allison frowned, “No he said he was coming to see Peter and then I stopped asking questions.”  
  
Any other time and Stiles would be teasing Allison. It was more than obvious once both of their Alpha’s - Wolf and Human - got their head out of their asses that they could be mated. They just never quite seemed to manage to see eye to eye.  “Damn.”  
  
Scott could smell the blood, he sniffed the room, frowning in confusion, “It smells of Argent but not Chris.”  
  
Stiles hissed seeing the way that nearly every person in the room flinched and the picture became just a little bit clearer. This was going to be so fucking awkward and Stiles wanted to repay Gerard Argent for the hospitality he once received at the old man’s hands.

 

Derek paled, “How can that be?”  
  
Stiles just knew the answer, “I’m guessing it is the old man. Sorry Ally but apart from you and your dad your whole family are a bunch of dicks.”  
  
Scott’s scandalised, “Stiles!” Did not make Stiles feel even a little bit sorry.  

 

Allison just nodded in total agreement, “I know... I don’t get how I can be related.”  
  
Stiles snorted, “You and me both!”  
  
The final two couples came in - Erica and Boyd followed closely by Jackson and Lydia.  The whole pack minus their Alphas were there and it was a huge gap that none of them could fill.  

 

Lydia frowned, “Where is Peter?”  
  
Allison’s terse, “MIA,” let Lydia know just what type of pack meeting was about to unfold.  It was the norm for so long but as the pack stabilised the monster of the week events had lessened. It somewhat helped that the pack was made up of different supernatural creatures and hunters.  

 

Stiles walked back into the main living room, "The Hunters took our Alphas."

 

The ensuing silence was tense and angry if one could describe a silence as angry.  It was weird but all recognised subconsciously that Chris took a very important roll with their pack - Alpha’s mate. The pack just wished that Peter and Chris would get over whatever history lay between them and start fucking as the pheromones they generated were overpowering whenever they were in the same room together.

 

Lydia was the one to respond first, “We need to make them pay.”  
  
Stiles smiled because really, you had to bless Lydia’s bloodthirsty little heart. It was one of the reasons that he had nursed a ten year crush on the tiny genius. He was so proud of the way that since she had joined the pack with Jackson; she’d stopped trying to hide her brain. Everyone within the pack and outside for that matter knew to be weary when Stiles and Lydia started plotting together.

 

However there was one thing that pack accepted that whenever their Alphas were not contactable then then it was Stiles that they looked to for leadership. Stiles had not noticed it at the time but some come to recognise that he was the official pack second.

Stiles was of the opinion that it started when he blasted Jackson into a tree using his spark when he was trying to assert dominance over him. Oh, and the other reason was that he was the one who came up with the plans.

 

For example, right now the pack was looking at him for a plan. They wanted to know just how they were going to get their Alphas back. Stiles knew how they would start, “Lydia I intend for us to make a statement so everyone realises that it is a really bad idea to fuck with the Hale pack.”

 

Scott was uneasy that much was clear and Stiles knew that he always was when the prospect of violence came up. Stiles had one very frustrated night - asked if Peter was sure that he’d bitten Scott and it wasn’t some mutant puppy and Peter had just claimed credit.  He was being unfair and he knew it. He loved Scott like a brother but he couldn’t be like Scott especially when Hunters had taken Chris and Peter - _they were his and the packs._

He needed Scott to be on board with the packs plans and not causing division by arguing so he played dirty and he didn’t feel even a little bit sorry.  “Scott this is Allison’s father they’ve taken.”

 

Stiles was smart enough not to mention Peter. The relationship between Peter and Scott was understandably difficult on the count that Peter had bitten him without permission when he was still in his crazy mode.

 

Allison was furious. “Scott they took my Dad they need to die.”

 

Stiles was cheerful and happy to reassure their little hunter princess, “Oh Ally we can help them off this mortal coil … that is a certainty.”

 

Derek was mad that the last member of his family had been taken. He looked to Stiles for the plan that could bring their Alphas home. He could not contemplate the idea that they would not recover them alive.   “So what do we do?”  
  
Stiles looked at the pack surrounding him; Scott, Allison, Derek, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Erica and Boyd. Stiles knew that the Hale Pack - post the death of Kate Argent did not form to any regular held notions of packs. Some in the past had considered them weak and attacked - it never ended well.  Ignorance was a killer and in in this case would definitely see you dead. The pack was formed in blood, fire and vengeance. It was odd as whilst Peter got better and slightly saner after Kate Argent died - he never lost his danger and he had made sure that his pack was trained to protect each other.

  
Stiles had never been so glad because it was all of those skills that they had carefully crafted and honed that meant they could Chris and Peter.  “Here is how we are gonna do it ...”

 

  *  ** _& *&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_**



 

 

When Peter awoke he started thrashing in his chains. He didn’t care about the pain he was in. The bastard hunters were behind the times - once you have been burnt alive there's very little that could be used to torture you and make you break. It was why whoever it was had taken Chris as well.  He would not break but he might if they tortured Chris in front of him. He was so pissed. It seemed that despite fighting his instincts someone had recognised that Chris was his true mate and taken him.   


He did not recognise the goon standing in front of him - however he stunk of Gerard. Peter knew that he would never forget the scent of the man that had been responsible for splitting him and Chris up in the first place.  It was bad enough that when he had escaped the fire and the craziness he had realised that his mate was married with a daughter. He had tried to do the right thing and stay away protecting Chris and Allison from a distance.  Then Vicky had died and Chris managed to fight the years of conditioning to work closely with the pack. His wolf preened when they could see how committed their wolf was to the pack. And where had it landed him being tortured.

 

He asked goon one, “Why?”  


All he got as a response was a punch to the gut with a Wolfsbane soaked knuckleduster. It tore into his flesh like a knife through better. He would not show weakness in front of this pathetic hunter.

“Big man,” He goaded and knew that he’d been hanging around Stiles too much.

  
“You’re not human,” The Hunter sneered, punctuating each word with another smack to his ribs or kidney’s.

 

Peter happily took each and every hit knowing that he would eventually heal and the goons were distracted him from Chris. He smiled even as the dart knocking him unconscious made him slump in their chains.

 

Chris awoke slowly and his entire body ached. He already knew who had them - they were hunters and trained in the Argent way - his father had taught him the knots that were being used to keep his shoulders at just the right angle to ensure that the shoulder barely managed to stop from popping out like a cork.   He was okay until he saw Peter over the other side - he’d been worked over, and given the way the wounds were not healing he knew that it was Wolfsbane. It made everything that more urgent.  Peter was strong and an Alpha but he could not hold out against Wolfsbane forever - it was the weapon of choice amongst hunters for a reason. It was deadly.  He’d survived Vicky’s death but he knew in his heart that he would not survive watching Peter die in front of him especially if it was his fault.

 

The door opened and he sucked in a breath - he lived with the supernatural but the last person he ever suspected of walking through the door was Gerard Argent. The man may in theory be his father but he had stopped thinking of him in those terms a long time ago.

 

Chris didn’t scream or shout. He was never inclined to give in to such emotions even if the situation was dire. If he was going to die then he would go out like a man, not a snivelling coward.   He asked one question as he needed to give Stiles time so that the pack could find them. “Why?”  
  
Gerard sneered, “You were once my pride and joy.”  
  
Chris would have rolled his eyes but his face hurt. He just snorted instead, “What changed?”  
  
Gerard’s face contorted and looked far more animal than the werewolves that he hunted down. “You consorted with an animal.”  
  
Chris choked back a laugh - Gerard was so pious he sounded like a preacher. The only difference was that Chris knew his father didn’t believe in anything, plus, he now knew that his father was more than happy to bend the code any way he pleased to ensure that he could keep killing werewolves. He would kill his old man himself if he harmed Peter. It was bad enough that the old man had been the reason they’d split when he was younger.  

 

“I haven’t consorted with him in years!” He hissed at the vicious backhand he received for his cheek but he refused to be cowed.

 

“Lies.”  
  
If he wasn’t in pain then this would actually be funny. “Did you forget the bit where you split us up and then made me marry Vicky?”  
  
Gerard shook his head as no he hadn’t forgotten, “No I tried to do my best for you boy.”  
  
Chris wanted to scream and shout and try and make him see reason but he was never one to chase a lost cause - all he wanted right now was for Peter to wake up to alleviate that fear.  “You did what you wanted. Don’t justify it.”  
  
“You are fucking a monster.” Gerard spat full of righteous fury.  
  
Peter awoke at the last scream and snorted. “Hey I object.”  
  
Chris was both relieved and pissed. He was relieved that Peter was still conscious and pissed that he brought his father’s attention back to him. “Shut up Peter!”  
  
“Err no... Your bat-shit insane father has kidnapped us because he thinks that I am defiling his son even though we haven’t touched each other since we were teens.”  
  
Chris saw the anger roll over his father’s face. It was not what the old man wanted to hear. He definitely seemed to believe it too. He braced for the punch that landed just by his kidney’s.   Well, at least Gerard was proving that he didn’t play favourites.   

 

Peter wished beyond anything that he had the strength to break free of the bonds but they’d been soaked in Wolfsbane.  “You are a big hard man beating on your son when he is strung up and someone has already worked him over.”  


Gerard whirled around, “He is being treated like any of you scum.”

 

Peter suspected that he knew the answer but he had to go there anyway, “He is not a wolf!”  
  
Argent turned around, the fire of crazy burning fever bright in his eyes, “You did it. You and that mongrel pack of yours. The Hunters call my son the ‘ _Human Alpha_ ’.”

 

And that right there let both of them know everything that they needed to know. This whole kidnapping and probable murder was all through embarrassment and his father’s desperate attempt to save face.  Chris spat up blood and made sure it landed in Gerard’s face but it was not good - the blood was black. He knew the odds as he felt his strength waning - hospital within thirty minutes or he was a dead man.

 

Of course, just as his hope faded he heard the outraged voice of Stiles was never a more welcome sound.  “Oh, my, God! Get the fuck away from my Alphas!”

  
_And with that - all got to witness Gerard Argent lose his fucking mind._


	2. Hale pack strike's back!

Stiles had long since stopped questioning why their pack worked - it just did. He trusted the pack to get their tasks done, As a result no one sensed any surprise when Lydia called out, “Got them.”  She had been annoyed about thinking up excuses for Danny when they needed his skills so instead had learnt to hack. She’d been bored that week anyway was her excuse.

 

“Where?” He asked eager to find out any more information so he could formulate the best plan. He was hoping that the pack would catch a bit of luck.  
  
“Warehouse district,” she replied as if it could be anywhere else.

 

Stiles knew that it was smart place for the hunters to have picked - Large buildings which could be defended and not many residential letting where people would blink about strange noises.

 

It was a start but he needed more information about the building and the perimeters they the hunters were running. He looked over at two of their mated pairs, “Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd. I need you to go scouting see what you can find out but don’t get caught.”

 

They nodded and slunk off; he needed to know where they stood with their arsenal. “Jacks’ how we looking?”  
  
The beta looked up; face warring between awe and fear. “I think between Allison and Lydia’s planning we can take over a small third world country.”  
  
“Don’t give your girl any ideas.” Stiles said sharply - for no other reason than he had no desire to relocate to Africa. He was also sure that if Lydia had any true desire to do so that she would be successful and the pack would relocate as a result to live in her presidential palace.

 

Lydia who had moved over to Jackson looked up with a smirk evident on her face.  She was no doubt proud of her badass ways and Stiles was of the opinion that she should be. She reliably informed him, “It is not big enough for that yet although give me a few hours and I’m sure we could arrange something ... Have you thought about how we are going to hide this from well, your Dad, and his department?”  
  
Stiles smirked holding up several pouches in his hand, “These are silencing wards ... we drop them around the perimeter and activate them and no one outside the barrier will hear a thing from inside.”

 

“Handy,” Lydia said a little bit impressed as she had yet to figure out a way to do so with science.  
  
Stiles was proud of the wards and if he was honest, it was not the only idea he had gotten after watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. The best bit was where Deaton had been adamant that his theory would not work and then nearly cried when Stiles’ stubbornness combined with a very strong spark made it possible.  

 

He moved over to the city schematics of the areas around Downtown. “We need an iron proof plan.”  


Lydia agreed, “How long until the others will be back?”  
  
Stiles shrugged making a few notes on the maps. “Who knows? … They know that time is of the essence.”  
  
It was not dramatic – time was literally ticking away and Lydia was scared that if they didn’t find them soon they would not find them alive. She may not have wanted to be part of the pack to begin with but she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world now. She would do her best to make sure Allison was not without a father by the end of the day.

 

“We can do it right?” She asked in an uncharacteristic moment of vulnerability. It surprised Jackson too given the look on his face but he pulled her close for a reassuring hug.

 

Stiles looked at both of them, “We have to.”

 

Luckily there was no time to dwell as the betas returned.  Derek gave him a rundown of the important things like entrances; perimeters; numbers of guards seen and the like. Having heard all of it Stiles pointed at the perfect block design but luckily this particular warehouse only had two entrances.  “We will split the pack; Ally take Scott, Boyd, Erica, Jackson and Lydia with you and fight from the back. I trust you to figure out the best plan of attack.”  
  
She nodded and Stiles watched her calmly notch her bow. The girl was mad and would not cool off until she could see that her Daddy was okay.  Stiles hoped that she made any hunter that got in her way sorry that they ruined her day.

 

Stiles had loaded up everything that they needed. They were gonna use three vehicles - his car, Chris’ SUV and Jackson’s Porsche that way they would have a car for every eventuality.  Stiles gave Lydia the pouches, “Drop these so we don’t get any awkward interference that we can’t explain.”

 

Derek looked at Stiles, “What are we going to do?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Isn’t it time we welcome people to the neighbourhood?”  
  
Derek was hearing it but not really believing it. “You want to knock on the front door?”  
  
“Quickest way to get entry and we will have a few surprises.” Stiles assured him. He wanted to attack and Derek was the most assured Beta and one he could trust to follow his instincts and not worry about human hang ups.

 

“Let us get Chris and Peter back and don’t risk or hesitate even for a second. If you think there is a threat out it down.” Stiles said fiercely as whilst he couldn’t handle anything happening to his Alphas - he did not want to see any of the betas hurt either.

 

They approached the warehouse with caution.  Derek was bemused at just how calm Stiles was, “Just how do you intend to get through the front door?”  
  
Stiles smirked ignoring the derision in his voice, “Everyone loves pizza!”

Isaac and Derek watched as their Pack second walked up to the entrance calm as you like holding a pizza box in front of him.  Isaac whispered, “What do you reckon is in the box?”  
  
Derek was not sure but he would bet his savings that he it was not a pizza in the box. If there was not anything less than maximum chaos he would be disappointed.  They could both hear the conversation clear as day.   
  
“Kid what are you doing here?”  
  
Stiles shrugged aiming for amiable, “Just trying to earn a few bucks for college. I have a pizza for Argent.”  
  
The opening security guards were wither newbies or incredibly dumb as they took the box.  Stiles knowing that the betas would be watching and listening from behind covers urged them by whispering. “Close your eyes.”     
  
It was for the best as the second they opened the box to peer into it – a flash grenade went off. Stiles watched as the hunters dropped to floor having all their senses on overload. He felt no compunction in using their own guns to knock them unconscious.  He looked up and motioned for Derek and Isaac to follow him. They would still have to be cautious – this was a hunter’s hideout he could guarantee that there would be some traps lying in wait for them.  Stiles could out think them and as long as they approached cautiously he would overcome them.  It was a little harder to retain his senses when he heard the scream of hatred.   


Derek growled hearing the scream of his Alpha. He took no prisoners and refused to leave one alive that could come back to harm the pack. They cut a merry path to the room form where the scream came and found the rest of the pack as they reached the corridor. All were relieved to see that the whole pack was okay, barring a few scrapes and cuts.

Stiles could not hear anyone else and he opened the door knowing that they needed to see what was beyond the door.

“Oh, my, God! Get the fuck away from my Alphas!”

 

Stiles screamed. He saw red seeing the damage to the Alphas.  He flung his hand out trusting that his willpower would be enough to fling Gerard Argent against the wall. He was a spark and he was mad; there would not be an issue.  He could see how bad his Alphas were and he was worried but he needed to deal with the threat to the pack first. The pack was whimpering. He wanted to whimper too as both Chris and Peter meant a lot to him in ways that he had chosen not think about. It was painful to crush on people and have no chance and yet he and his heart couldn't seem to stop doing it.

 

Stiles would love to have focussed on getting Chris and Peter free but let the pack do it. “Get them down ... let me deal with Gerard.”  

 

He advanced on the old hunter who was shifting himself so that he was at least sitting upright. He was moving so gingerly that Stiles knew that he must have done a fair bit of damage. The man was shifting back obviously wary of Stiles and Stiles glad.  He would be lying to himself if he didn’t enjoy the turnabout he was experiencing with Gerard right now. “Don’t like it now do you?” He couldn’t help but taunt.  
  
“What are you? You are worse than the animals.” He said coughing with the damage he sustained when he impacted the wall.

 

Stiles smiled, knowing that he might not have fangs but probably looked as dangerous as the wolves. “You know what I am.” Yeah, he was enjoying the monster that featured in a few of his dreams.  
  
“You are more dangerous than any of those wolves.”  
  
Stiles grinned and didn’t deny Gerard’s claim. It would be false of him - Sparks had the power like anyone to use their immense willpower for good or evil.  In Stiles’ case, he chose to wield his power to protect the pack and in doing so he was becoming the Emissary for the new Hale pack as well as being the Second.  Deaton had lectured him on the inappropriate use his powers on more than one occasion. If Deaton thought he was bad before he would have a conniption right now - Strangely Stiles didn’t give a shit.  

 

He knew that the pack was seeing to Chris and Peter. The wolves would be taking down Chris, and Peter would be seen to by the humans who had no allergy to Wolfsbane.

 

Gerard choked out, “What are you going to do to me?”

 

Stiles cocked his head to the side as he was honestly not sure yet. There was so many scenarios that he kept running through his head. He could make sure he was arrested and have all the evidence point to him; he could leave him bleeding out so that he could die a slow lingering death.  Stiles liked that thought but they didn’t have time for that. He let his hands twist whilst visualizing his neck and just like that - come the sad end for a terrifying hunter as he slumped forward with a broken neck. Stiles was sure that Gerard wanted to go out in a blaze of glory but the man had destroyed so many lives. There would be no one to mourn him as he had destroyed every potential familial relationship possible.   
  
He joined in the mournful victory howl even though his vocal chords were not as adapted as his pack mates.

  
Lydia looked up, “They are not good Stiles.”

 

“I know we need to get Peter to Deaton and Chris to a hospital.”

 

Chris managed to force his eyes open. He could not be helped by a hospital now. He knew that his only hope lay in magic.  “No hospital … Deaton’s.”

 

Allison looked like she wanted to object but this was her Dad and she would listen to him. She looked at the others, glad now that they had taken her father’s SUV. “We can get them in the back of my car and Stiles you can help them until we get to Deaton’s.”  
  
It was a good plan and Stiles knew it, “Agreed the rest of the pack can follow in mine and Jackson’s car, Der, Isaac Boyd. Help us.”  
  
They did and as gently as they could manage, they managed to lift their Alphas without jostling them too badly as they did not want to cause any additional injuries.

 

**_ *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& _ **

 

Stiles had managed to get them back to Deaton’s but the Vet was grim about Peter and Chris.  The bastards were more vindictive and sadistic than Stiles had given them credit for.  They had gone for the kidney punches to encourage a slow bleed to death.

 

“There is nothing I can do. Chris needs a human doctor soon and Peter has been dosed with too much Wolfsbane.” The Vet explained.

 

The pack was whimpering they had come too far to find out that their Alpha’s would not survive. Stiles would forever remember Derek’s haunted howl. He’d just been told that his remaining family was dying and Allison’s anguished cry was not far between. The only things the two would have were their mates to see them through their grief. It wasn’t right. They had all lost too many people - they should not lose anymore. Stiles needed Chris and Peter too - They anchored him down just as much as his father.

 

He wanted to heal them, he had this stupid energy. This spark, what good was it if he couldn't heal the people he cared for? He could feel something shift inside him.  “Oh my god ... what the fuck?”  
  
Deaton was freaked besides him and rightfully so - his hands were glowing blue.

 

Stiles asked, “What should I do?”  
  
“Put your hands on them Stiles,” Deaton counselled. “You want to heal them use the energy.”  
  
Stiles put his hands one on Chris and one on Peter. They looked so peaceful and even now as they were so bad they had their hands linked. He willed his energy to heal and protect them so that they could be healthy once more. They had both been harmed too much to have them end like this - just this once they deserved their fucking happy ending.  It was what should happen if there was any justice.

 

“Stiles be careful. You can go too far.”  
  
Stiles heeded the warning but ignored it. He would only be able to carry on whilst he was conscious so the worst that would happen is he would sleep for a few days. He would take that risk so that he could suffer Peter’s creepy flirting and Chris’ intense stares.

 

The last thing he remembered was the packs, “Stiles!” And then he knew no more as he collapsed on top of the Alpha pair.

 

Lydia moved forward concerned for her good friend. They had bonded over being bright and snarky but less creepy than Peter.  The second she got close though a shield sprang up to protect all three of them. It was clear that Stiles powers were growing. He usually couldn’t access his spark when he was sleeping.

 

“What the hell?” Allison said taking in the image before her. She could see something between her father and Peter but she had never considered that Stiles might factor into the equation. She wondered how she and Scott had missed this.   
  
“Don’t give Peter any ideas that will inflate his ego.” Lydia said tartly.

 

Allison was feeling giddy relief seeing her Dad looking so much better. She owed Stiles so much so she reminded her friend, “You were the one that called him Satan in a V-neck.”  
  
Derek was close to shuddering, “We need to get them back to the Mansion.  Let them sleep in Peter’s bed.”  
  
Deaton shrugged, “It would be preferable and better for them to heal in peace surrounded by pack.”

 

Lydia snorted, “Except pack can’t get close.”  
  
Ercia grinned, “Well none of them are very good at sharing their toys but their ours.”  
  
“And they all look after us,” Lydia mused, “I hate to say this but they are strangely suited.”  
  
Derek groaned and buried his face in Isaac’s neck.  “I can’t unhear this.” He whined.  
  
Isaac had come out of his shell with the bite. “Well better you hear it here than smell it their first time.”  
  
Scott was confused, “Wait you mean all three of them? Stiles is young enough to be their son!”  
  
Erica was the one to make him cringe, “Oh Batman and I talk. He is more than okay with older guys. In fact he has made more than one comment about how fine our Alphas are.”  
  
Derek seeing which way the wind was blowing moved things along, “Let’s get them home.”

 

He then vowed to take Isaac and hide in their bedroom until everything was resolved.

  
  
** &*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **


	3. Defining Roles

 

**_ Chapter 3: Defining Roles _ **

 

Peter woke slowly but finally not in pain.  He could scent that he was in his room and he was struck by the overwhelming sense of rightness that washed over him. What had caused this feeling though?

 

Well he was in bed with Chris and Stiles, lying in between them. Chris looked so still and calm, whilst Still looked peaceful  and pure. He must have been dreaming as he had not felt this calm or felt that he deserved this since the fire. He was not a good werewolf or man. He had made so many mistakes and on his bad days he felt that he would never be whole again.

 

Chris could see where his thoughts were going and the darker path that they were taking.. "You are not dreaming."

 

Peter pouted - Chris always had been able to call him on his bullshit.  He decided to deflect as that would make him less vulnerable,  "Mmmm no not dreaming we'd be all a lot more naked and having way more fun."

 

Chris was looking over at Stiles’ peaceful form, clearly contemplating something.  Peter dearly wished he knew what Chris was thinking.  It always struck him as unfair when they were younger that Chris could read him so well but Chris could hide his feelings when he desired too.

 

“He called me the Human Alpha,” Chris spoke softly, as he himself tried to arrange how he felt about the events when they’d been captured by his Dad..

 

Peter was still a little out of it but he was pretty sure that Gerard Argent was finally dead.  “He was bat-shit crazy. You are just you Chris.” Peter could tell that Chris was still thinking through all of his thoughts.

 

Chris had watched the family he’d built up be destroyed until only he and his daughter were left. Suddenly Chris had been free to do what he wanted and he found the need to protect the pack. It was the right thing to do- after all his daughter was a part of the pack.  He’d never expected to feel part of the pack, or, that he would want to protect the whole pack and not just his daughter.  He’d certainly not expected to feel his feelings return after so long. They had both done so much shit towards the other in the intervening years that he was sure that any chance of a relationship had been killed long ago.

 

He could understand why Peter might have crept into his psyche as someone he deeply cared for in his own mind.  Still he had never expected the mouthy teen, who was so fierce and loyal to the pack. He was not a wolf and yet he was more vicious and protective than any of the betas. Stiles should not have had to take on the burdens of pack second, and Chris was certain that he was the Emissary of the pack too. The boy, not that was not fair he was a man long before he turned eighteen was too damn pretty for his own good too.

  
“He is a spitfire.” Peter said breaking Chris’ thought patterns.  


Chris smiled as for once and it was possibly the only time that he could recall Stiles ever being so still. He was worried though as Stiles had never been captured and yet he looked in worse shape than they did.  “Why is he so pale?”  
  
Peter didn’t know - he could guess and if he was right then Stiles Spark was even more powerful than he thought.  “We are healed far quicker than we should have.”  


Chris was smart enough to put two and two together. He cursed, “Little shit.”  
  
Peter should have been mad that Stiles took such a risk.  He couldn’t be mad as he was sure that he’d saved both him and Chris. He couldn’t help but smile upon hearing Chris’ exasperated tone, “He is something else.”

 

Chris knew what Stiles was, the answer was obvious when he thought about it, “Ours.”  


Peter was struck by the rightness of that, and he was so glad that Chris recognised the truth of their tri-bond. There was a small amount of awe as he never thought he would have one of his mates let alone both.  He echoed what Chris said, “Ours,” and took a hold of Chris’ hand.  


Stiles finally seemed to wake up at that point almost as if he was listening, “Huh?”  
No one ever said that he was quick to wake - or the most elegant in his first few minutes awake but he would defy anyone who was - except maybe Lydia.  
Peter was snarky, “Morning starshine.”  
  
Stiles didn’t move in fact he seemed to burrow between them.  He was comy and exhausted from healing so why should he move.  Still he couldn’t let the snark go unanswered,  “Don’t sass me.  I ache all over from rescuing you two princesses.”  
  
Chris was amused to see the pout on the big bad Alpha’s face.  He supposed that Peter would take it as an affront to his Alpha nature.  He was supposed to be the protector, the rescuer.  He grinned finding it too cute for words, “Yeah don’t sass him.”  
  
Peter sighed, catching the best glimpse he could have of his future.  He’d assumed when he’d recovered his fractured sanity that the most he could have was a pack. He would not contemplate the idea of a mate, let alone a tri-bond.  “You have my apologies.”  
  
Stiles yawned and let his eyes rove in a clinical way over both of them. “Good you are both on your way to healing."

 

Of course, his eyes might have been clinical his pheromone levels told a _whole_ otherstory. Any other person or wolf might be kind enough not to use this information - they were not Alphas. Peter was just so fucking glad that Stiles had hit eighteen - otherwise he would have a Sheriff after his ass. In fairness, he probably still would but at least he would not be arrested for statutory rape.   He stretched out his muscles. He was feigning kinks in his muscles that showed his physique off to its best.

 

To his delight, Peter saw both Stiles and Chris lick their lips.  "You two should not look at me like that ... Gives an Alpha ideas."

 

Stiles was hard but dang it he was a teenager in bed with two seriously hot older men.  It would have been strange if he wasn't aroused.  "What type of ideas?"

 

Chris wanted to know too; he dared not hope for what he wanted.  He'd wanted Peter since they were both teenagers but he would be lying if he didn't say he was curious by Stiles. He goaded Peter, "Yeah Petey, what ideas?"

 

It was Peter's turn to swallow, what could he say he has two very hot individuals looking at him like he was there favourite dessert.  He answered, low and throaty like he was already part of the best sex ever, "Ideas like I'm an Alpha werewolf and want to claim you both."

 

Stiles wondered when he lost the ability to wake from a dream.  He must have said something along those lines as Chris laughs at him.  "I'd say so go for it ...  if you think you can."

 

Chris smirked, "The two of us might be more than you can handle."

 

Peter pulled them closer so he had one either side of him, plastering themselves next to his skin. "I have no doubt of that ... I wouldn't want you if you were easy."  

 

Stiles was younger and braver. He turned so he could get his mouth on Peter's fabulous pecs. He was curious and wanted to find out what he tasted like.  He grinned, hearing the unwilling moan he'd pulled from Peter. He shared an impish grin with Chris who got the unspoken message.  Peter was suffering teasing licks, bites and kisses from both sides.  It was a question of opposites; one dark, one light; one young, one older.

 

Peter’s hands flew out so that they were gripping the backs of their head. He was glad that Stiles had decided to grow out his hair last year.  It made it easier to grip and manipulate.  He was in heaven right now and it was only going to get better.

****

****

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

****

 

Stiles was hoping that tonight would never end. He was sure that they were filthy debauched messes and there would not be one werewolf who wouldn’t know what they had gotten up to. He was relaxing but he couldn’t quite settle. There was magic in the air and his Spark wanted something too – he was not sure what. 

 

He could feel Peter digging his fingers through the mess of cum on his stomach. He moaned thinking about how it got there. “You ready to go again … cuz you shouldn’t tease otherwise.”  
  
Peter quirked an eyebrow, “I think he was challenging our age there.”

 

Stiles looked innocent, well a debauched version anyway, “Not at all I’m just worried about you pulling something. It is the muscles that go first.”

 

Peter growled playfully. It was refreshing not to have to hide any part of his nature. He pulled Stiles up to sitting and into a filthy kiss. He chased the taste of himself off Stiles tongue. He wanted to anchor the bond between all three – instinctively he knew how. He just hoped that Stiles was ready for it. They needed a willing channel to accept a climax between all three of them at the same time – Stiles spark and their co0mbined feelings would take care of the rest.

 

He nibbled on Stiles ear, whispering filthy deeds, “Can you take both of us … at the same time?”

 

Stiles was dead that was the only explanation he had died and gone to heaven. I mean not had he punched his v-card in a sinfully hot threesome but now he could have his fantasy of taking two people at the same time.

 

He grinned, “Bring it on.”  


Chris came up behind him, teasing him. He needed his sated muscles but not with the intention of helping him relax but to rev him up again. He moaned and writhed against him but got no relief as he ground up against the hot, hard, sweat-slick planes of Peter. “Wanna taste Chris.”  


Chris groaned at the thought.  He was not sure if he was going to live through this. Even so he could feel himself stirring at the through of those bow shaped lips wrapped tight around him.  He watched as Peter rearranged him on the bed so that Stiles was now facing him.  He didn’t get a chance to think about anything as Stiles all but dived towards his cock.  He was half hard but Stiles teased him, sucking him back to full hardness.  All he could see was Stiles bent over, moving his cock in and out of that sweet mouth. His hands flew to the messy strands of his hair. He didn’t want to force the pace; he knew that Stiles was new to this but he wanted his hands to grab onto something.

 

Stiles had no problem; he could focus on the beautiful cock in front of him. He wanted to learn all there was to it. How he could make Chris arch and moan and drive him out of his mind. That was once he’d mapped it out with his tongue. He moaned around the hot length when he felt Chris grab his hair. He was content when he realised that the hands were just resting. He was going to work up to deep-throating but he was sure that he would have two willing participants to help him practice.

 

Peter took a few minutes to watch the sight before him. It was quite a sight. He was sure that he would be able to recall it for years to come. Still whilst it was fun and hot to watch Stiles suck Chris off – Stiles was waving his ass in his face. He gripped it in his hands and Stiles paused just for a second. He was waiting to see what Peter would do but he didn’t pull of Chris. He wanted to see the hidden entrance that had so willingly taken Chris earlier. He was careful as he knew that Stiles was new to this. He didn’t want to hurt either of his mates. He could see the red puckered entrance, still with some smears of Chris’s cum. He dipped his tongue to taste it.

 

Stiles felt Peter grip his ass and he needed a minute. He was so absorbed in taking Chris as far into his mouth as possible that he did not want to choke. It would be the least sexy thing he could think of. He didn’t let go of Chris though, content to keep him warm inside his mouth, but he whimpered around him when he felt Peter lick his ass. It was the hottest filthiest thing ever and he wanted Peter to never stop.  He moaned and whimpered as he continued his assault on his ass but he would not be deterred from making Chris cum too. He resumed his gentle bob. He could feel Chris start to tense so he increased his pace. 

 

Peter knew they would not last – the feelings were too new and he wanted to do this right. As much as he was enjoying hearing the moans and whimpers – it wasn’t what they needed. He reluctantly pulled away. He nearly laughed when Stiles pulled away aggrieved. “Why did you stop?”  
  
“Relax … I’ll get you there.”  
  
Stiles moaned, “I was so close.”  


“So was I,” Chris piped up looking ruffled. He was on the bottom of this sandwich and looking way more relaxed than Peter could ever recall. 

 

“I need to be inside of you Stiles. You can return to what you were doing.”  
  
Stiles narrowed his eyes as if he did not quite believe what he was hearing but he trusted Peter more now. He rolled back over, and resumed his teasing kitten licks. He whimpered when he felt Peter grip his hips.

 

“So hot, so tight Stiles. You have no idea what you do to me.” Peter confessed. He pushed in slowly, careful not just push in and claim brutally. His alpha would have no problem in doing that but he was not just his wolf and they cared deeply.  He groaned softly as he bottomed out.

 

Chris could see how undone Peter was, and he doubted anyone would believe it. And yet they would never see it as neither Chris or Peter were willing to share and they would sooner rip a person’s eyes out than let them see Stiles like this. The man was so beautiful and wanton in his desire. He leaned up to kiss Peter and thus forming a link between all three.

 

Stiles could guess what they were doing above him and it was hotter just imagining it. He was racing towards his climax and completely lost to his lust and desire for the two men he was with. He pushed back harder, and sucked a little stronger wanting the men to come with him. He could feel the magic rising, separate strands representing him, Peter and Chris. He was proud that despite the overwhelming urge to fall over the edge he managed to take the strands and combine the strands into an intricate strong weave.

 

It was not a cliché to say that all of them felt it and Stiles was sure that he saw stars as they all came together. Stiles collapsed into the arms of his two mates, trusting that they would see him safe.  Peter pulled out gently, picking up a cloth to see him clean. Well clean off the excess he had no intention of letting him was the scent of them off them.

 

Peter looked at his bed and his two sated mates. He could feel the bonds thrumming strong between them all. The pack bonds had picked up on the change in the dynamic as well. Each of the betas had sent a tentative pulse to check that all was well with their Alpha. He responded positively - Peter would be very surprised if there was one beta who wasn’t **extremely** satisfied right now.

 

Stiles rolled over, “Sleep Alpha. Tell ‘im Chris.”

  
Chris didn’t bother to open an eye, “Go the fuck to sleep Peter.”  
  
Peter would have laughed as this was his life from now on ... and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

_Authors Note: So that is the main part of story done with. I will post a bonus chapter of how this pack deal with a problem like the Alpha pack soon I just want to focus on the next chapter of ‘When Trust is Vital.’_


	4. Bonus: Alpha Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Hale pack deal with a problem like Alpha pack

**_ Part 4: Alpha pack _ **

 

The pack was freaking out and had been ever since they had seen the symbol of the Alpha pack. Stiles knew more than the other betas as he'd done extensive research and quizzed his bondmates. He knew that they had a justifiably reason to be freaking out - There was no way that the Alpha pack were here with good intentions. When he’d been discussing it with Peter and Chris, Stiles had got as far as the Alphas wanted Peter to kill his pack before he flipped out.  

 

Oh, it wasn’t all bad though as apparently he and Chris would be safe as Deucalion was fascinated by the tri-bond between the Alpha Wolf, Emissary/Spark and the Hunter. Stiles thought it was ridiculous that Peter thought that that would be reassuring.  He should have started with sex that was distracting if nothing else.

 

It was weird when their bond was described in such clinical terms – In fact when you described their roles and potential power like that, Stiles could see why many would leave their pack alone.  It was just too fucking bad that the Alpha pack was not amongst those willing to leave the pack alone.

 

Stiles mood became downright fucking murderous in school when he saw the fucked-up-alpha-twins joining their classes. It was their Senior year and he did not want them screwing up his GPA – he was in a personal battle with Lydia for who would be top.  His mood was so bad that it must have transmitted through the bonds because he got texts from his partners asking what the 911 was and he also got Ally asking what was wrong as her Dad had text her as well.

 

It was a little weird for her that her Dad’s new partner - was actually two partners, and one of them was strictly speaking her age. Stiles had saved it by saying that he looked after all of the pack anyway and that he would continue to do so they should all just suck it up.  It was a truth universally acknowledged that no matter what his species if Stiles put his foot down then you were going to do what he wanted.

 

As per usual, the pack sat together at lunch and many would give them a wide berth.  They had somehow, become the badass popular group that you did not talk to lest you actually gain their attention.  Lydia’s eyes fluttered over to the twins, who were new in school, “They part of the crazy pack?”  
  
Stiles really did want to bless preternatural hearing. It allowed for him to screw with people using all of his sarcastic skills without being in a claws distance. “Worse they are the crazy inbred part as they can merge into one super-duper fucked up Alpha.”  
  
“Well that is scary.” Scott said.

 

Stiles smirked, “That was Peter said last night in fact he may have even gone as far as to mention testicles being scared up into his chest.”  
  
Lydia because she was pure-evil-god-bless-her-heart asked the question that Stiles needed, “What did you say after?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “I offered to suck them back down,”  
  
All the Betas wrinkled their noses, “Gross now I have a picture of mom and dad doing it in my head,” Scott whined.

 

Stiles looked innocent as he put another one of his curly fries into his mouth. “Consider it payback for the months I endured of you at your worst.”

 

The pack all nodded causing the couple to blush. Stiles didn’t feel a little mean as he’d had ringside seats to the whole supernatural-Romeo-Juliet affair. The pack had several comments that they could make but were smart enough to know that a) Stiles would have an innuendo laden reply and b) the Twins would report anything back to their leader.

 

_They could wait until they got back to the safety of Stiles’ wards around the Pack House._

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Deucalion was so assured of his packs power that he was blind (pun intended) to the possibility that he might lose. Peter and the pack were able to come up with several plans first to contain them and secondly to take them out if necessary. Poor Isaac had been caught unawares on a rare occasion that he was alone. The pack had come to his aid as soon as he sent up a distressed howl and since then the rules was simple - no one goes out alone **ever**.   
  
Isaac was still justifiably bitter, “How do we take out the super freaky twins?”  
  
Chris was calm and whacked a gun on the table. Well, calling it a gun would be too simplistic - it was a gun and a missile and it was as beautiful as it was deadly.  Stiles was having to work hard, not to get aroused - but he was a big boy now and his pack was at risk. Still upon hearing the conversation of some of the females - it was nice to know that he was not the only one who appreciated Papa Argent.

  
“Damn Papa Argent got game.” Erica whistled.

 

Stiles smirked because yes he did and only he and Peter got to enjoy it.

 

Peter chided, “Erica don’t tease Boyd about silver foxes we need to plan our attack.”

 

Lydia was grinning, “We all know Stiles hit the jackpot.”  
  
Jackson was not impressed and pouted, which was perfect as that was what Lydia was aiming for. He looked extra hot when he pouted. She wasn’t solely with Jackson for his looks but the chiselled jawbones were a pretty extra - she couldn’t lie.

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Here are the rules. We patrol each night in pairs. If you come across the Alpha’s hideout you call for back up and we go after them.”

 

The annoying thing was that the Hale Pack found the warehouse but it was at the expense of two of their betas.  The minute Boyd and Erica failed to check in Peter asked Stiles to scry for them. He did and the minute one of the long forgotten warehouse spaces came up on his map - they knew what had happened.  The Alpha pack had delivered a serious strike – they had captured two of their own. The only positive aspect to all of this was that the wolves were in fact alive.

 

Stiles looked up with fire in his eyes, “They harm a hair on their head we burn their world down around their ears.”

 

“Agreed.” Chris said the fire in his eyes. He was mentally preparing for the fight. He’d trained all his life to take on werewolves - the Alpha pack would be the first time he’d enjoy taking them down.  He was a father first and Boyd and Erica were the same age as Allison. He could not Boyd and Erica stay in the hands of the twisted pack.

 

Peter’s eyes burned red, “Let’s go hunting.”

 

The pack howled as they headed towards the warehouse. This would end one way or another - they were through walking on eggshells.

 

** &*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

The pack had burst into the warehouse. They were determined to end it here and now. The Alpha pack had nipped at their heels for too long. The pack to begin with had been willing to stick with tradition after all; if the Alpha pack had been following to their true purpose - then they filled a vital service. There were some packs that were formed from the feral and they need to be put down in order to protect the secrecy of the supernatural.  

 

The pack was systematic and en-masse anyone would struggle to deal with their group work. The Betas teamed up with Allison. The wolves used their strength and numbers not to kill but rather restrain. It was a perfect plan as it meant that the crazy Alpha twins were stock still for Allison to shot with a Wolfsbane arrow to the heart,

 

It worked beautifully and the Alpha pack was now down to three wolves. Stiles was beginning to like these odds more and more.

 

Kali growled, “They were my pack!”  
  
Stiles shrugged calmly, standing on one side of Peter whilst Chris stood on the other side. It was quite a picture of just why the Hale Pack was still standing.  “

Peter heard the words too and snorted, “You took two of my pack and have harmed them ... I chose to retaliate with lethal force as it is my right.”

 

Ennis snarled, “I will rip your throat out Hunter!”  


Kali sneered at Peter, “I will rip your heart out of your chest.”

 

Stiles trusted his mates that Peter and Chris would reign victorious in their fights against their Alpha opponents. They probably thought that they should leave the human to the blind pack leader. He would kill the human chew toy easily and all would be well with the world.

 

Stiles heard the roar and shout, “I am the Demon-wolf and I will never die.”  
  
He heard the words and snapped.  He remembered the threats and the fear that his pack had lived under. He could not let the threat remain.  He took the piece of splintered mountain ash-wood in his pocket. He delved deep within himself and willed it to stay true.  Taking a final breath - he threw it. He didn’t crow when it worked - He watched Deucalion glance down with his sightless eyes at his chest. It would do no good. Stiles had made sure that he got the heart. He was going to be dead within a minute - or however long it took a werewolf to complete a breath.

 

Deucalion never even realised when the wood slammed into his chest.  Stiles noted, “huh fur can be flammable.”

And then winced when he realised that Peter was there - he hoped he’d not triggered his Alpha lover or he would feel guilty for years.   


The pack were hot on his heels, howling as they entered the warehouse. Peter got to him first he was in full wolf form and carefully moved around the fire. Stiles laughed as Peter licked his face, and rubbed himself all over Stiles checking for injuries, “Sorry no fur pelt.”  
  
Chris was looking around, the Alpha pack was decimated and the Hale pack was victorious once again.  Peter was impressed and turned on, “You wouldn’t leave any of him for us?”  
  
Stiles shook his head, “He was not worth the bullets and I’m pretty sure that if you ripped out his throat ... he would have burnt your fangs.”

 

Chris chuckled. It was one of the reasons that their pack worked so well. You don’t screw with the Hale Pack - Peter, Chris and Stiles didn’t like it when you did. And let’s face it they were the ones you needed to worry about it.

 


End file.
